


Popping Treats

by Kalisca



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, M/M, Thor really likes Pop-Tart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third prompt for my 30 Kisses Challenge: Tragedy. "Someone took the last popping treat! It was supposed to be mine!" In which Steve knows he's f... or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fic of my 30 kisses challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.
> 
> The second word was Tragedy (The complete list is available on my profile page).
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

Steve woke up with a start. He realized with a growl he had fallen asleep while watching his movie, and now the credits were rolling on the TV.

The Avengers were all on the Helicarrier on the way back from a mission, a dreadful one. The captain was glad nobody got seriously injured.

He turned off the TV before going to the kitchen, felling hungry after that little impromptu nap. He didn't want to cook though, so he rummaged through the drawers until he found a box of those pop-tarts everyone here seemed to love. He shrugged and took one package before returning to the TV, intending to continue watching the movie he fell asleep on.

The taste of it was a bit odd at first, like most food from the 21st century in Steve's opinion, but it wasn't bad. He ate one before he knew it, and he was halfway through the second one when Thor appeared, saluting Steve on the way to the kitchen without looking at him. He heard fumbling, and a few moments later, a loud curse.

" **Tragedy**!"

His voice roared, vibrating through the couch he was sitting on. He hurried back to the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked, nibbling the best part of the pop-tart in his opinion, the center.

"Someone took the last popping treat! It was supposed to be mine!"

Steve slowly realized he might be in danger when the North God turned to look at him and what he had in his hand. He quickly offered it to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours, or that it was the last one for that matter."

Thor took what was left of the pop-tart, making one bite of it.

"I know we're hours away from New York, but I'll go buy some for you once we land, okay?"

"But I'm craving for some popping treats now!"

Thor wasn't funny when he was angry (and hungry). Steve gulped when he approached him, his blue eyes scanning him.

"Maybe I could cook something for you in the mean time?"

He began to walk to the fridge, already thinking about a dessert to bake, but Thor stopped him in his track.

"You smell like one." Thor said, now invading Steve's personal space. He raised an eyebrow.

"I smell like a pop-tart..." He repeated slowly.

"Your breath."

"Um..." Steve said before Thor lowered his head and pressed his opened mouth against the Captain's. His tongue took advantage of his surprise by slipping between his lips and tasting him. His light moan woke Steve though, his eyes staring at Thor's half lidded ones. He didn't know what to do; should he respond, or push him away?

"You even taste like one," huskily said Thor, dark eyes roaming on his face, and Steve felt his pants tighten.

Before he processed what he was doing, he had shoved the God against the counter and was kissing him with all his might. He felt Thor's large hands on his back as he responded to his assault. Steve linked his fingers through Thor's blonde strands to deepen the kiss, and he grunted when the tallest one grabbed his ass. He unconsciously grinded against him, making them both groan. Thor's powerful form was intoxicating, feeling those hard muscles—

"Oh. My. God." Steve heard behind him. Lips swollen and pulsing, he looked over his shoulder.

"Bruce, it's not what it looks like!"

**The end**


End file.
